List of Marvel Powers/D
Danger Detection Response: the ability to register danger to human life in the vicinity and this automatically gives the user the powers necessary to save those lives. **''Users:'' Lifeguard *''Dark Solar Plasma Blasts:'' the ability to project blasts of dark plasma energy from one's body. **''Users:'' Sunspot *''Darkforce Channeling:'' the ability to channel Darkforce to create a field of darkness in one's general vicinity. **''Users:'' Cloak *''Darkforce Conduit:'' the ability to have one's body be a portal to the Darkforce Dimension. **''Users:'' Cloak *''Darkforce Energy Control:'' the ability to manipulate Darkforce energy. **''Users:'' Blackheart *''Darkforce Intangibility:'' the ability to be naturally intangible through a connection with the Darkforce Dimension. **''Users:'' Cloak *''Darkforce Teleportation:'' the ability to teleport by entering the Darkforce Dimension, moving a short distance within it, and emerging back on Earth a great distance from one's point of origin. **''Users:'' Blackheart, Cloak *''Dazzle:'' the ability to release a chaotic burst of color and light. **''Users:'' Dazzler *''Death Aura:'' the ability to emit an aura that kills anyone who enters it. **''Users:'' Revelation *''Death Factor:'' the ability to emit lethal pheromones from one's body. **''Users:'' Omega Red *''Death Sense:'' the ability to sense when someone was going to die. **''Users:'' Mirage *''Delayed Aging:'' the ability to age slower than average humans. **''Users:'' Hulk, Mystique, Wolverine *''Density Manipulation:'' the ability to manipulate the density of oneself or objects. **''Users:'' Lifter *''Destructive Shield:'' the ability to create a shield that will vaporize oncoming projectiles. **''Users:'' Dazzler *''Diamond Form:'' the ability to subconsciously produce diamond shards from one's bone marrow. **''Users:'' Bling! *''Diamond Shards:'' the ability to project shards of diamond from one's body. **''Users:'' Bling! *''Dichromatimorphic Skin:'' the ability to have skin that changes between two colors. **''Users:'' Elixir *''Dimensional Sense:'' the ability to sense dimensional rifts or anomalies. **''Users:'' X-Man *''Dimensional Teleportation:'' the ability to teleport oneself to other locations and even across dimensions. **''Users:'' X-Man *''Disease Acceleration:'' the ability to accelerate disease processes in the human body. **''Users:'' Benazir Kaur *''Disease Immunity:'' the ability to be immune to most or all Earthly diseases. **''Users:'' Daken, Deadpool, Hulk, Mystique, Sabretooth, Wolverine, X-23 *''Disease Projection:'' the ability to transmit diseases with proximity to oneself. **''Users:'' Sanjar Javeed *''Disease Release:'' the ability to affect others with diseases. **''Users:'' Omega Black *''Disintegration Waves:'' the ability to consume and remove a near infinite amount of molecules per second. **''Users:'' Phoenix Force *''Disruption:'' the ability to disrupt mental engrams, physical matter, or technology through the use of another power. **''Users:'' Gambit *''Disruption Pulse:'' the ability to produce a disruptive pulse from one's body that disables mutant abilities, scrambles electronic systems, and creates a hypnotic masking effect to disguise one's brain wave patterns from psychics. **''Users:'' Pulse *''Dissolution:'' the ability to cause objects to pull themselves apart. **''Users:'' Gambit *''DNA Duplication:'' the ability to copy the DNA of sentient beings and use it to construct physical bodies of those individuals. **''Users:'' Cassandra Nova *''DNA Manipulation:'' the ability to control the DNA of others. **''Users:'' Cassandra Nova *''Draconic Transformation:'' the ability to transform into a dragon-like creature. **''Users:'' Scaleface *''Dual Hearts:'' the ability to possess two hearts. **''Users:'' Marrow *''Dust Form:'' the ability to convert one's body into a destructive sand blast. **''Users:'' Dust